She's bossy and all
by NightAngel2
Summary: Ino accidently ears a conversation btween her teammates and discovers Shikamaru is in love. Now she'll do anything to find out who the lucky girl is. ShikaIno


__

Hello there. This time I bring you a fanfic about Shika+Ino. The idea popped on my head yesterday. And I think it's a good one. Featuring my favorite couple in Naruto's world. This is, once again, from Ino's P.O.V. Please enjoy.

Note: This takes place somewhere after the chunin selection exam, but before Sasuke decided to ran of. And Tsunade is already the Hokage.

****

She's bossy and all ...

*By: NightAngel*

I walked aimlessly across the busy streets of Konoha Village. My training that day was over, and I felt like shit. Asuma-sensei had over done it again. Some times he did get a little too excited about training, and ended up tiring us up more than he had wanted. A nice bath and a comfy bed sounded like heaven right now. So I walked slowly (or as fast as I managed) towards my house. I just hoped mother didn't ask for help today at the flower-shop. I surely would not be able to make it.

As I was crossing a bridge, I looked down at the river, and saw Shikamaru and Chouji talking, next to a tree. - "What are they doing there?" – I asked no one in particular, seeing as I was alone.

Overpowered by my curiosity I decided to sneak in behind the two, without being noticed. A grin found his way to my lips as I started plotting a plan to piss Shikamaru off the next day. My favorite hobby, if I may add. I loved to see Shikamaru annoyed. 

Chouji was always only worried about his food, and the only way I could get something out of him was by stealing said food, which by the way, made him really angry. So, I didn't do it all that often. 

But Shikamaru ... he was different. He always acted bored and never minded anything or anyone, but having known him for years, I knew exactly how to get a vein popping on his head.

"Why do you even care? She's always like that!" – Chouji said between bites, and I finally decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"I know that! But it still annoys me!" – Shikamaru growled. And that was so not Shikamaru-ish.

"Maybe you should tell her straight out." – Chouji sat down besides Shikamaru and stared at the river, while eating his chips.

"No way! Like I'd want to get kicked on the butt, more than I already do!" – Shikamaru sighed. – "She wouldn't even care anyway." 

I smiled to myself. Seems like Shika-kun is in love. Now, shall we find out who the lucky girl is. Because I'll surely play matchmaker on this one. 

"You're probably right! All she ever sees is that annoying cold-hearted bastard. How can you even stand it. I'm not the one in love with her but it makes me sick to the bones to see her act all lovey-dovey around him."

So the girl is in love with someone else. It's going to be harder than I thought. But fear not. "Ino – the Mighty" will make sure she falls for your charms, Shika-kun. Wait! He can't even act charming. Damn!

"She does that to me too. But you can't simply tell her that, now can you?" – Chouji coughed. – "She'd just rip us into shreds."

EW! What kind of girl is that! Wait! I'd do the same if someone said that to me. That's it! She has a great personality, just like me. Do I know any other girl like that. Let me check. Hinata: Definitely not! Too shy, too shy! TenTen: She does have a strong will, and she does like Neiji, and he's cold and all. But wait! She doesn't act all lovey-dovey over him, so it's definitely not her. Sakura: Yes! That's gotta be it. She suits his description perfectly. But wait! Shikamaru and Sakura! EW! No! No! No! That just sounds so wrong ... even though I don't know why. But it does sound wrong, right?

Chouji got up and helped Shikamaru up too. - "Well, I'm off!" – Chouji said, while waving goodbye to Shikamaru. Soon Shikamaru went the other way.

When the two were out of sight, I jumped off my hiding spot. – "Damn!" – I yelled to the wind. – "He never said her name. I need a NAME!" –I breathed heavily, and I was still too damn tired to be able to do anything that day. So I had to find out on the next day.

A grin came to my lips once again. I had just the perfect plan. Operation "Find Shika's true love" was about to begin.

--------The next day-------

I got up really early. Asuma-sensei had asked us to meet him at 6 a.m. Which by the way was fifteen minutes from now.

"I'm late!" – I yelled while descending the stairs. – "Good morning Mom and Dad!" – I picked a toast, drank a cup of milk in a flash and then stuffed said toast on my mouth, right after saying goodbye to them.

"Now this is weird. She's never late." – my mother said when I was already out of the house. My father only nodded in agreement.

"Asuma-sensei is gonna kill me!" – I yelled as I ran my way to our meeting place ... in front of the Ichikaru Ramen.

When I saw Shikamaru and Chouji in the distance, I smiled. Asuma-sensei was still not there, meaning I wouldn't be scolded for my lateness.

"Ino?" – Shikamaru asked amused as I tried to gain my breath again, holding on to Chouji's shoulder. – "You're late!" – I glared at him. – "For the first time in your life, I mean. By the way ... why are you late?" – Shikamaru rolled his eyes before asking the final question.

"I slept in. After yesterday's practice, what did you expect?" – I watched amused as Shikamaru started getting irritated, which was so unlike him. I looked over at Chouji, who seemed even more pissed off. 

I took my arm from Chouji's shoulder and sighed. What was wrong with them? And, not being a person to keep my questions to myself ... I simply asked. – "What's wrong with you guys?" – None answered, and I started getting pissed. I grabbed Shikamaru's right ear and pulled it, earning a yell from him. – "Answer me!" 

I always did that. Everyday I would do that. They never got mad at me. I was the team leader and they followed my orders without hesitation. Shikamaru was too lazy to retort anything at all, and Chouji was always only worried about his food. I loved them, because I could play with them, scold them and they would never get mad at me. That was why Shikamaru's reaction caught me off surprise.

"Will you stop that!" – he slapped my hand away quickly and using too much strength. It hurted, but I noticed none of it. I just stared at him. – "You're so damn annoying. Always pushing my ear. Always criticizing us. For you, we're nothing but mere toys you like to move around, throw in the air and then leave somewhere, to pick up everytime you fell like it." – I was so surprised by his outburst that I fell back on the ground. I could see that Chouji was as surprised as me, he had even stopped eating.

For the first time in a long, I felt tears form in my eyes, but I was able to pull them back. – "Why are you saying this?" – I sat there, on the ground, grabbing my right wrist, as it still hurted.

"Because I'm tired. You always do this to us. We are no puppets! We're living being! WE have feelings too." – Shikamaru yelled, and I noticed he was crying, and not making an effort to wipe the tears away. – "So stop treating us like dolls." – I gasped as I saw him turn around and run.

For moments I just stared at his retorting form, unable to stop my tears. I sobbed and hugged my knees close. Shikamaru and I had been friends for as long as I could remember, and never before had he snapped at me like this. It hurted. It hurted like hell. He and Chouji were my best friends, and I never meant to hurt them in any way.

"Ino-chan." – I looked up and saw a hand. I took it, smiling softly.

"Thank you Chouji." – I wiped my tears away and dusted my clothes off. Then I looked into his eyes. – "Ne Chouji." – he nodded, asking me to go on. – "Do you think that way too? Do you think I use you as mere toys?" – Chouji's face saddened even more and he looked up into the sky.

"Asuma-sensei is on a mission. There will be no training today. Go home and rest Ino-chan!" – with that said, he left, following the same path Shikamaru had earlier.

I looked up, into the beautiful sky. The weather did nothing to ease my pain. For the first time in years I understood that maybe I had gone too far with them. I never intended to make them feel that way, but that was how they felt.

Maybe sometimes I did abuse them ... Ok! A lot of times. But I always though they understood how much they meant to me. How important they were. Seems like I was no good at transmitting that message.

Once again the tears reached my eyes. The salty tears went down my face, to the insides of my mouth. I'll allow myself to cry ... just this once ... just this once ...

----------Three hours later----------

I'd been wondering around the village for the last couple of hours. The tears had stopped. I didn't think I had anymore to shed, even if I still felt like crying.

I passed the same bridge I did the day before, and I once again looked bellow. To my surprise they were there, again, under the same tree. With their eyes closed and their back laying on the grass, they seemed to be asleep. I decided to go down, and maybe talk with them. Apologize.

As I came behind the same bush I had been hiding on the day before, I realized they were talking.

"I know I overdid it, but I couldn't help myself. She just got on my nerves today." – Shikamaru sighed.

"Why today of all days?" – Chouji asked calmly, while stuffing some chips into his open mouth.

"Dunno! But did you see the way she answered us. I mean, she has no respect for us! Jesus!" 

Chouji sighed this time. - "It never bothered you before." 

"Well it bothered me today!" – Shikamaru massaged his tempers and sighed heavily once again. – "She'll never forgive me for this!" – his tone of voice was so low ... so pained.

"Maybe she will. Ino is Ino after all." – Chouji looked over to Shikamaru and sighed. – "Are you sure you're not someone disguised as Shikamaru?" 

Shikamaru eyed him strangely. – "What are you talking about? I know I've been acting a little out of character, but I really was pissed. I just acted on instinct."

"Remember never to act on instinct again." – Chouji and Shikamaru smiled to each other, and then looked up at the sky. – "Changing the subject, think now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel." – Chouji stuffed yet more chips into his mouth.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Now it's the worst time of them all." – Chouji didn't answer to that, and silence invaded the two.

«Now is the perfect time to put my plan into action. And maybe, I'll even get Shikamaru to forgive me.» - I performed a seal with my hands. - «Shin-Ten-Shin no Jutsu» - with that I took over Chouji's body. Shikamaru didn't seem to note anything weird and I smiled, congratulating myself for the excellent idea and timing.

"Tell me Shika. What do you think of her?" - «I need to know who she is. If he gives me enough clues, or maybe let the name slip, I'll know for sure. I'm so smart.»

"What? Why do you ask that now?" – Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Common, tell me!" – I urged, a little too much.

"No! It would be too troublesome. Besides you already know."

"Alright then, but at least tell me how you pretend to tell her your true feelings?" – I gasped. I sounded all too curious and eager. Not at all like Chouji. I stuffed a few chips in my mouth, just to hide my enthusiasm.

"That would be even more troublesome." – I was starting to get annoyed. That jutsu did not last long, so I needed to take the information quickly.

"Then say something." – I yelled (Chouji yelled). Then I stuffed myself with chips once again, as Shikamaru eyed me strangely.

"Alright. I think she's bossy, that has got to be the worst thing about her. She's a little too out-of-reality sometimes. Not that she notices it. When she's daydreming about that Uchiha boy, I feel like puking. Yerk!" – he made the sound, to make it more convincing.

«So she's a Sasuke fan, but almost every girl in the village has a crush on him. This is taking me nowhere.»

"She's pretty, but still not too pretty, whish is exactly what I want. I don't like amazingly beautiful girls. They attract way too much attention."

«Avarage beauty ... there's a lot of that around here. Not good either. Come on Shika-kun, give me more clues.»

""And I think she hates me now!" – he paused and I stopped breathing. – "Well, I don't what's worst. Being completely ignored, or being hated by her." – he smiled and looked at me (on Chouji's body). – "What do you think Chouji! Perfect description of her, right!"

I couldn't help but blush when I saw him smiling. How could I be so blind. – "Ino." – I muttered under my breath. I just needed to make sure.

"Who else would it be. Gee ... you're acting weirder than usual today." – I nodded and blushed even more. Shikamaru got up and helped me (Chouji) up. Then he started walking.

When he saw I wasn't following, he looked behind. – "Come on!"

I looked at him seriously, which made him flinch. – "Maybe ... maybe tomorrow will be different!"

"What?" – he asked surprised.

"Maybe tomorrow will be different. Wait until tomorrow Shika ..." – I was about to say –kun, but gladly stopped it in time. – "You'll see!" – and with that said, I forced Chouji's body to turn around. Missing the stunned Shikamaru's face.

I quickly performed the seal that made me go back to my body.

"What was that Chouji?" – Shikamaru asked.

"What was what?" – Chouji said, surprised to find himself up and with no chips in hand. – "Where are my chips?" – he panicked. – "You just finished them. Want to buy some more." – Chouji nodded eagerly and they both walked back to the village.

----------Back in my body-----------

I blushed madly and my hands flew towards my chest, trying to stop my racing heart. The message still trying to penetrate my brain. The moment Shikamaru had confirmed my suspicious, I felt a great pain on my chest. But it was not a painful pain ... it was a somewhat pleasant pain. It doesn't make much sense but I thought it was merely the felling of having someone love you. Only, at that moment did I understand that it was more.

I had never felt like this, and I couldn't believe it was a mere gratefulness for his love. It had to be more. But ... wasn't I in love with Sasuke?

These thoughts kept plaguing my mind all day long, until I was too tired to think more, and I feel asleep.

-------The next day--------

I ran happily to the meting point. I was a little early today, but that was exactly my point. I knew Chouji and Shikamaru arrived quite early, and I still needed to apologize.

When I saw them in the distance, I smiled. – "Shika-kun! Chouji-kun!" – they turned their heads to me, and Chouji smiled, but Shika kept a frown in his lips.

I jumped forward, landing on them both. – "Ino cut the crap!" – Shika said annoyed. I couldn't help but smile. And for the first time, I noticed the small blush on his cheeks. How had these things escaped me before?

I jumped off and bowed, much to their surprise. – "I'd like to apologize for all the times I was mean to you. You're my best friends and I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me!" – I cried out.

"Ino-chan ..." – Chouji stammered, for the first time neglecting his chips.

"Ino?" – Shikamaru smiled. – "I should be the one apologizing. I was very rude to you yesterday. Please ..." – before he could finish his sentence, I hugged him tightly.

"Don't apologize Shika. You're right! I've always bossed you around, and I did not notice your feelings." – I smiled when I saw the blush on his face. – "I promise from now on, I'll try my best not to make the same mistakes." – then I hugged Chouji and he swung me in the air.

"I like you more than snacks, Ino-chan!" – I couldn't help but giggle. – "Though I still like pork meat more." – I whacked him playfully across the head and we all laughed together for a good time.

"Where is Asuma-sensei?" – Chouji asked annoyed, after thirty minutes of waiting.

"Maybe he is still on that mission." – Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah! That's probably it. Did he even tell you guys how long this mission would take?" – the both nodded no. – "See! Let's go for a walk or something. I feel like shopping today."

"Oh no!" – they both growled in frustration and I giggled.

"Come on. It will be fun!" – I pulled them both by the arms. 

"This is going to be so troublesome." – I laughed when Shikamaru said that. And watched as he and Chouji looked surprised at me. 

Usually I would've whacked them both across the head and make them go shop with me, and still pay the bill. But I'm no person to make the same mistake twice. I would not risk our friendship over so silly matters.

They smiled at each other, ad then at me. Being now more than pleased to accompany me to the shopping center.

On the way there, we were chatting about random things, when I heard Chouji sigh heavily. – "What?" – I asked concerned.

"Stuck-up boy, Big-forehead girl, and hyperactive ninja at three o'clock." –Shikamaru and I looked ahead and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walking towards us.

"Aw! Please!" – Shikamaru growled and I sighed. What was I supposed to do now.

As they approached us, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and stuck her tongue out to me. Sasuke swetdropped and tried to get rid of her, while Naruto kept telling her how much better he was than the Uchiha boy.

I couldn't help but smile at Sakura's childish behavior. If this had happened two days ago, I would jump forward and grab Sasuke's other arm. But not today. Today was different.

Much to everyone's surprise, I grabbed Shikamaru's arm and stuck my tongue at Sakura. Then I ran off with Shikamaru and Chouji, giggling all the way.

We finally came to a stop, and I let go of Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What was that for Ino?" – Shikamaru asked blushing. – "I don't like you using me as a way to get Sasuke jealous." – he spat angrily.

I smiled cutely and grabbed his arm again. – "I was not trying to make Sasuke jealous." – I giggled when I saw his surprised face. Then I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. - "Didn't I tell you today would be different, Shika-kun?" – I laughed openly when he jumped back and blushed like mad.

Chouji didn't understand anything, but that was okay. He still had his chips ... and his pork meat.

__

I'm done with yet another one-shot. I hope you liked this one, because I surely loved to write it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. I'm not English!

***


End file.
